


Because of you

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lydia-centric, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of you I am afraid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of you

**Author's Note:**

> For alex ♥


End file.
